


Grocery Store

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Illya stocking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store

Walking though the grocery store, Napoleon watched his partner load the cart with multiple bottles and cans.

"You do know that this store is open twenty-four hours a day, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you need to buy so many similar items?"

"They are on sale and in large supplies."

"But 5 strawberry jams?"

"I like to be prepared."

Napoleon thought about what he knew of his partner. His partner had fought for every scrap of food he had eaten as a child.

"Did you see they have family sizes?" Napoleon asked adding a large can, finally understanding.


End file.
